My New Roommate (KaiSoo)
by Berry Kyu
Summary: [END] Kyungsoo akan kedatangan Roommatenya yang baru dan dia senang akan hal itu. Tapi, Baekhyun, sang sahabat, datang padanya dan berkata, "Kudengar, Roommate-mu itu jelek, pemabuk, perokok, urakan, dan kampungan."/KaiSoo/Shounen-ai/Typos/ABSURD


**^^My New Roommate^^**

 **Oneshoot : My New Roommate**

 **Main Pair : KaiSoo**

 **Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, and Friendship**

 **Rated : T**

 **Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya.**

 **Summary : Kyungsoo akan kedatangan Roommatenya yang baru dan dia senang akan hal itu. Tapi, Baekhyun, sang sahabat, datang padanya berkata, "Kudengar, Roommate-mu itu jelek, pemabuk, perokok, urakan, dan kampungan."**

 **Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Typos, Bahasa menyesuaikan, EYD berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 _"_ _Apa-apaan kau?!"_

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, tentu saja hari ini seluruh aktifitas kegiatan mengajar siswa akan di hentikan. Dan, para siswa lainnya bisa bersantai di asrama atau rumah mereka. Tapi, tidak dengan salah seorang siswa -berparas manis dengan mata bulatnya- yang menimba ilmu di SM High School ini.

Ia sedang sibuk mengemasi asramanya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah saja. Akhir-akhir ini, ia memang sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS di sekolahnya, apalagi dia yang menjadi ketua OSIS-nya, jadi, ia tidak sempat untuk mengemasi asramanya ini.

Kira-kira sudah seminggu, Kyungsoo, si namja bermata bulat itu, tidak membersihkan isi asramanya. Baru seminggu saja sudah seperti kapal pecah, apalagi sebulan. Jujur saja, ia adalah seorang yang pembersih dan sama sekali tidak menyukai sesuatu yang bersifat urakan.

Bukan hanya itu saja alasannya untuk membersihkan asramanya ini. usut punya usut, Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan seorang Roommate baru. Tentu saja ia senang, ia akan segera mendapatkan teman dan tidak sendirian lagi ketika di malam hari.

Ia mulai aksi bersih-bersihnya ini dari kamar tidur mereka. Di sana terdapat dua ranjang dengan kasur berukuran single bed atasnya. Kyungsoo memberikan sprei miliknya yang bergambar kartun Pororo ke kasur milik teman barunya itu, lengkap dengan sarung bantal dan gulingnya. Ia memasukan ujung-ujung sprei yang masih menjuntai ke lantai itu ke bawah kasur.

Setelah menyelesaikannya, Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang dan berdecak kagum atas pekerjaannya. Lalu, ia bergerak ke ranjang miliknya, membuka spreinya serta sarung bantal, dan gulingnya. Ia tetap mengganti sprei dan sarung bantal serta gulingnya setiap minggu secara rutin. Ia tidak mau, karena lama menggantinya, akan ada noda merah bermata satu yang bersarang pada wajahnya. Well, you know 'jerawat'? Mereka sangat menyebalkan.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo berlari ke ujung kamar untuk mengambil sapu ijuknya yang bersandar pada sudut kamarnya. Namja imut bermata bulat itu segera menyapu kamar yang cukup luas itu dari sudut tempat ia mengambil sapunya tadi, menunduk saat harus menyapu bagian kolong ranjangnya dan ranjang Roommatenya. Berbagai lagu, ia senandungkan dengan merdunya semerdu kicauan burung-burung yang berlalu-lalang di udara.

"Sigani jinado, malhaji meottageo~"

Sebenarnya itu lagu sedih, hanya saja, karena hari ini moodnya sedang bagus, jadi lah dia lagu yang ceria. Aneh sekali.

Setelah melihat kamarnya sudah bersih, Kyungsoo pun mengambil kain pel yang berada di kamar mandi. Namun, sebelum itu, Kyungsoo mengantongi sprei beserta sarung bantal dan gulingnya ke kantong plastic untuk di bawanya ke laundry nanti.

Ia mengepel lantai kamarnya dari sudut tadi ke sudut lainnya, dan melakukan hal yang sama ketika akan mengepel bagian bawah kolong ranjang.

Setelah selesai, ia pun mengemasi ruang tengah itu. Memungut beberapa kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu, membuangnya di tong sampah. Merasa cukup puas dengan kebersihan yang ia ciptakan, Kyungsoo pun meletakan kembali seluruh barang mulai dari sapu sampai kain pel ke tempatnya semula.

Kyungsoo melihat arlojinya yang tersemat di pergelangan kirinya. Jarum jam bagian pendek dari arlojinya itu menunjukan angka sebelas. Astaga, ternyata waktu telah cepat berlalu.

Ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu berganti baju, karena ia akan mengantarkan bajunya pada tempat laundry yang memang di sediakan untuk murid-murid di SM High School.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Di tempat lain, seorang namja tampan berkulit tan sedang melipat baju-bajunya dari lemari besar di kamarnya ke dalam koper besar miliknya. Tak lupa, pasta gigi dan sikat gigi juga di bawanya. Parfume? Yah! Parfume, barang penting itu tidak boleh tertinggal.

Namja tampan itu berjalan atau mungkin sedikit berlari menuju meja rias yang di penuhi berbagai bahan kimia yang dari berbentuk cairan sampai ke bentuk gel dan tentu saja itu semua khusus untuk para laki-laki saja.

Ia mengambil beberapa di antaranya yang di anggap sangat perlu untuknya. Yah, satu botol parfume beraroma maskulin, tidak! Parfume yang ia kenakan aromanya tidak norak, lain dengan parfume namja-namja lainnya yang sama saja seperti milik para yeoja. Mementingkan aroma tubuhnya, di bandingkan hidung orang yang mungkin gatal ketika menghirup aromanya.

Ia juga tak lupa mengambil sisir rambut, gel rambut, deodorant. Ia membuka arloji yang berada di tangannya, lalu membuangnya begitu saja ke tempat sampah kecil yang berada di samping meja riasnya. Astaga…

padahal arloji itu cukup mahal untuk kelas bawah. Eits, ia bukan namja yang sombong dengan hartanya, hanya saja, jamnya ini sudah tidak layak pakai dan jarum jamnya sudah berhenti bergerak dan juga berkarat. Jadi, untuk apa lagi di pakai? -,-

Namja tampan itu membuka laci yang berada pada lemari pakaiannya. Laci itu berada di tingkat paling atas dari empat laci di bawahnya. Dan, tahukah anda apa isi dari laci yang cukup besar itu? semua di dalamnya adalah pakaian dalam bagian bawahnya… upsss… dia salah buka ternyata. Ia kembali menutupnya dengan cepat karena takut ada yang melihat pakaian dalamnya bergambar Doraemon. Eh?

Ia membuka laci di bawahnya, dan di sana kalian dapat menemukan berbagai arloji dari arloji jenis analog sampai combi antara analog dan digital. Ia memilah-milah arloji tersebut, lalu mengambilnya sesuai dengan kemauannya, arloji digital berwarna hitam dengan aksen glamour yang melengkapinya.

Namja tampan itu kembali menutup laci tersebut dengan perlahan, takut seluruh arlojinya lecet mungkin? Kemudian, ia memakainya di pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan gaya yang cool.

"Kim Jongin! Cepat turun dan makan siang!" Teriak seorang yeoja paruh baya dari lantai satu. Jongin, si namja tampan itu, pun segera keluar dari kamarnya yang sangat luas itu dengan senyumannya yang terlihat manis dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Ini adalah makan siang terakhir. Tidak terakhir juga, yeah, hanya saja ia akan segera pergi ke asrama barunya sore ini. Jadi, untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, Jongin tidak akan merasakan masakan dari sang ibu dan mendengar celotehan panjang dari sang ayah. Well, ia akan merindukan seluruh isi rumah mewah ini, terutama kaset-kaset berunsur ehem dewasa miliknya.

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

Saat perjalanaan Kyungsoo yang akan melewati persimpangan, ia melihat seorang namja cantik bermata sabit berlarian ke arahnya sembari berteriak-teriak tidak jelas lengkap dengan sekantong plastic hitam yang besar yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Namja cantik itu terlihat kesusahan membawanya karena tubuhnya yang mungil tidak sepadan dengan barang bawaannya.

"Hei, Kyung! Kau akan pergi ke tempat laundy?" Tanya namja cantik itu dengan nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Hm…"

"Kita jalan bersama! Aku juga akan mengantarkan pakaianku juga ke tempat laundy!" Kyungsoo hanya menangguk saja tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan itu sangat membuat Baekhyun, si namja cantik bermata sabit, itu kesal setengah mati pada sahabat karibnya itu.

"Hei, Kyung!" Panggil Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang cempreng. Kyungsoo menorehkan kepalanya ke samping, mata bulat itu sungguh membuat Baekhyun tersenyum gemas. Ah, tiba-tiba saja perasaan ingin mengerjai seseorang terbesit di pikirannya.

"Oh ya, kudengar kau akan kedatangan Roommate baru, benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun pura-pura dengan wajah terkejutnya seakan-akan ia baru mendengarnya.

"Benar. Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik. Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo jadi merasa was-was dengan apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan.

"Kudengar, Roommate-mu itu jelek, pemabuk, perokok, urakan, dan kampungan." Jawab Baekhyun santai. Ia tidak melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejutnya, tanpa melihatnya pun Baekhyun sudah tahu bagaimana raut wajah Kyungsoo saat ini.

"K-Kau tidak bohong, 'kan, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ragu. Kadang, sahabatnya itu sangat senang sekali membohonginya. Yeah, Baekhyun juga terkenal dengan actor teater terhebat memerankan peran 'Hello Kitty' di sekolah mereka.

"Kau pikir wajahku terlihat menyimpan suatu kebohongan?" Baekhyun menunjuk wajahnya sendiri sembari mendekatinya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Lalu, ia kembali jalan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang termangu sendiri. sedangkan, Baekhyun sudah terkikik kecil jauh di depan sana. Kyungsoo segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah cukup jauh di depannya.

"HEI! BAEKHYUN! TUNGGU AKU!

 **^^BerryKyu^^**

 **03.45 PM**

Kyungsoo terdiam di atas ranjangnya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya, pikirannya teringat kembali pada perkataan Baekhyun tadi tentang Roommate barunya.

 _"_ _Kudengar, Roommate-mu itu jelek, pemabuk, perokok, urakan, dan kampungan."_

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya! Aku saja yang tinggal sendiri disini sudah seperti kapal pecah saja jika di tinggalkan selama seminggu. Nah, jika apa yang Baekkie katakan itu benar, berarti asrama yang ku tempati ini tidak akan selamat. Oh Tidak…"

 **Ting~ Tong~**

Apa itu berasal dari bel di luar asramanya? Aduh! Bagaimana ini, eh? Mengapa ia jadi gugup sendiri. sudah seperti seorang wanita saja, apalagi kini wajah Kyungsoo tengah merona. Astagah, merona? Yang benar saja.

Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari sana, melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke arah pintu. Entah, moodnya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi buruk saat Baekhyun menghasutinya tentang Roommate barunya.

Kyungsoo memutar kuncinya beberapa kali, lalu ia membuka knop daun pintu asramanya. Decitan di hasilkan dari engsel pintu terdengar. bagaikan slow motion, Kyungsoo melihat seorang namja tampan di depan pintu asramanya tengah tersenyum tampan padanya.

Tolong panggilkan ambulance! Sepertinya Kyungsoo kita ini lupa bagaimana cara bernafas yang benar.

Namja tampan itu mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo, tangannya yang lain melambai-lambai tepat di samping wajahnya yang memamerkan senyuman tampannya.

"Annyeong, Roommate baru!" Sapa Jongin, si namja tampan, itu. Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi. Tolong jangan bangunkan dia dari mimpi indah ini. ia masih ingin melihat wajah itu lagi. Sepuas-puasnya.

"Hei!" Panggil Jongin berusaha menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang masih saja berkelut pada alam bawah sadarnya.

"I-Ini bukan mimpi?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Ia takut, jika ia bertanya semua ini akan berakhir. Oke, ini memang Kyungsoo-nya yang berlebihan.

"Mimpi? Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Jongin sedikit terkikik kecil, karena gemas dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang sangat manis menurutnya.

"J-Jadi kau itu Roommate baru-ku?" Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin dari bawah sampai atas. Semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakana padanya tadi siang saat mereka dalam perjalanaan menuju tempat laundry.

"Yah, begitulah." Sahut Jongin kembali tersenyum manis.

Jelek? Hei! Di lihat dari mananya namja ini jelek? Namja ini sungguh sangat tampan alis yang tegas, hidung bangirnya, iris kelam sewarna langit malam, rahang yang berbentuk sempurna, bibir tebal yang kissable, tata rambutnya yang berponi rapih dan tidak di cat.

Pemabuk dan Perokok? Hei! Pemabuk? Kyungsoo bisa bertaruh seratus persen, namja tampan itu sama sekali bukan pemabuk ataupun perokok, mungkin menyentuh barang itu pun tidak sama sekali. Kyungsoo belum pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya pada orang yang baru saja ia temui.

Urakan? Hei! Namja ini terlihat rapih dan berkelas, mungkin juga dia adalah anak orang kaya. Yah, Kyungsoo baru menemukan sosok anak orang kaya seperti Jongin.

Kampungan? Oke, yang ini lebih tidak masuk di akal lagi. Lain kali, ia tidak akan lagi terpedaya oleh tipu daya Baekhyun lagi. Lihat saja di hari berikutnya lagi, ia akan menghampiri asrama Baekhyun, lalu merusakan barang-barang kesayangan namja cantik itu lagi. Lihat saja nanti.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Siapa namamu?" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu jabatan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Namaku, Do Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jongin-ssi." Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Jongin.

"Jangan terlalu formal kepadaku, Kyung. Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin atau Jonginnie misalnya?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya yang membulat tak percaya. Shit, dalam hatinya ia merutuki seluruh perilakunya sekarang ini. Ia tampak terlihat seperti anak gadis yang sedang di lamar oleh pacarnya. Oke, lupakan yang terakhir.

"Baiklah, Jonginnie!" Sok kenal sekali ya? Terserah apa yang akan kalian katakan tentang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar tertarik errr atau memang sudah suka pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum penuh arti, 'Manis sekali. Dia harus menjadi kekasihku!' Tekad Jongin sudah bulat. Ia akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo dengan cara apapun itu. heh? Tidak perlu memakai cara juga, Jongin sudah bisa mendapatkan namja imut itu. haha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Duh! Akhirnya GaJe banget yah? Aduh, maafin berry sumpah kalau FF ini GaJe banget… ini khusus untuk KaiSoo shipper yang minta di buatin FF KS oleh ku… Dan ini malah jadinya jelek banget sumpah. Maafkan aku yah, Readerdeul.**

 **Maaf untuk typosnya yang rada banyak di sini dan juga momentnya Gaje dan gak sweet banget. Aduh, awalnya pengen jadiin Kyung Tsundere gitu, eh malah kepikiran Kyung yang manis huuh!**

 **Apa pendapat kalian tentang FF ini? Gak suka juga gak apa-apa kok, asal kalian memberikan masukan dengan kata-kata yang lembut yah? Soalnya, dari kemarin banyak banget kata-kata yang buat aku ngedown untuk nulis. Ini aja penuh perjuangan ngetiknya #lebei.**

 **Maaf kalau ini pendek banget dan gak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapkan. Apalagi endingnya. Maaf banget yahhhh.**

 **Oke, Berry izin pamit dulu yah semuanyaaaa~.**

 **PAI~ PAI~**


End file.
